The Internet is rapidly becoming an important source of information and electronic communication for users of computers in homes and businesses. A major problem associated with the Internet, however, is the difficulty faced by typical computer users in connecting their computers or local area networks to the Internet. A computer user desiring to connect to the Internet must make many critical decisions, such as which communication medium to use, which Internet Service Provider to subscribe to, how to secure their network interface, and which network services to utilize. Business managers in charge of local or wide area networks must also address questions related to the type and configuration of computer networks which are to be connected to the Internet, and other such external networks (referred to as `internets`). Unlike installing a new telephone system, installing an external network connection requires an understanding of many different, and often confusing, communication protocols, network services, connection media, and computer network practices.
Connecting a computer network to an internet requires a service account and a data communication line to access the various networks that make up the internet. A dedicated Wide Area Network (WAN) connection to an internet is typically provided by a commercial Internet Service Provider (ISP). The ISP acts as the intermediary between the user and the network backbone servers which provide access to the various networks within the internet. Several different data communication lines are available to connect a computer or LAN to the internet. Common data communication lines include analog modems (14.4 Kbaud-56 Kbaud), ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), T1 lines, Fractional T1 lines, and several others.
Obtaining an internet connection typically requires the user to order an internet account and address block from an ISP, install the appropriate phone lines for the data communication medium (e.g., ISDN line, analog phone line), install the appropriate network interface device between the data communication port and the computer which will serve as the network gateway computer, and configure the network interface device for operation with the user's LAN and in accordance with the network services provided by the ISP. Thus, the initial configuration of the network interface device must be performed by the computer user or LAN manager himself, and often requires extensive knowledge of network protocols, internet services, and LAN requirements. Initial configuration also often involves the entry of complex configuration parameters and options in a database or storage device by the LAN manager. Similarly, an upgrade or reconfiguration of the network interface device requires the user or LAN manager to obtain the upgrade information and perform the upgrade or reconfiguration operation himself. Because no internet services or data communication systems currently provides a comprehensive and reliable means of automatically configuring or updating a network interface connection to an internet, internet access remains a significant challenge to those who lack the requisite expertise or resources to undertake the task.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for connecting a computer or client network to the internet with minimal user interaction. It is further desirable to provide a system for automatically upgrading or reconfiguring a network interface connection between a computer or client network and an internet.